the night of the alicorn and the faunus
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After the battle Ash and Blake are alone at the academy then were having a great time but love finds it's way


**alicorn and the faunus**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and RWBY and this is the second story of the crossover of the story of ash with the other girl for the universe and shows after the battle the fight of roman and there will be a chat with Blake don't worry I'm still doing AshxRuby stories till this one shows them talking to each other and then love as usual comes to them and will be stronger in their hearts so enjoy the story AshXBlake**

after the fight with Roman ash was walking at the halls since the fight he had "this day has just gotten weirder...nah" as he was walking he saw Blake a member or ruby's team but a flanus as he walks over to her "Hey Blake are you feeling ok?" Ash was talking to Blake to see if she was OK after the capture of Roman she hugged him and spoke "thank you Ash for saving me" she said to him but he said "aw there was no need and I'm was glad that you were OK" ash said to her as Ash let out a yawn "I should hit the sack goodnight blake" he told her goodnight but Blake believe she wanted to do something to think but unfortunately something unexpected happen in the worst way for her

"Ash wait I want to the..." she was about the stop him but until she stepped on one end of the unstable wooden floorboard the other end "Blake hang on!" As Ash caught her till he dropped too as blake hit something "did I hit something and why I feel something in me?" she didn't expect or want it to hit, Ash's manhood as soon as she saw what she did "oh my gosh Ash I'm so soryy are you OK" she apologize and ask him is he okay he turn around with a brave face show no tears at all without showing pain

"Its fine blake accidents happen all the time" as he stands up "goodnight blake!" he told her goodnight and as soon as her team came in they saw her crying "Hey Blake are you okay!" Ruby as they want to know what's wrong

"I was with Ash and i dropped then i accidentally touch his you know" she told damn what happened they looked shocked It event that took place

"Its fine blake Ash was not hurt and he forgive her and don't worry about it" they said to her not to worry about it later that night "i can't sleep I been thinking more of him but I couldn't help myself" Blake couldn't stop thinking about that event that occurred that time "but I feel bad for what I did to him I should go check on him to see if he's okay" said Blake she felt bad about it so she decided to check on him as she reached the room "wow his room for the first time i seen it but where is he" as blake was looking she saw that Ash was struggling to sleep and she knew why "poor Ash this is all my fault I'm going to fix this" she thinks it's her fault she say she want to fix it

"First i need to get something" as she went back her to room you get some ointment she didn't returns with it "there goes nothing" as she decide to wake up Ash "oh hey Blake I notice you came back twice" as Blake was surprised " Blake if you want to help you don't have to you know" when ash said that she doesn't have to but she refused "no I want that guilt to be gone I'm going to help you now Ash" as she kiss him Ash feels her lips as those two make out Ash had pinch her butt

"Ooh you are good" she said as Ash look at her "perhaps but this" as Ash kiss her more as he remove her pajamas showing her in bra and panties as Ash had a look at her "whoa you're cute in that body" he said as she blush

"Thanks Ash you're so kind" as they kiss Blake remove his clothes as they are in their underwear

Ash keeps kissing her as she enjoys it then kisses her neck he reaches her back and unclasped her bra as it falls and reveal her breasts Blake was nervous about ash not liking them as he held her Blake it's okay there perfect" as he starts kissing them and massaging them "oh oh Ash keep going" she said as he pinches and start sucking her nipple made her more better "oh yes Ash keep going " she shout as he keeps going then start her right breast she feels more love from him then he was done he lowers down remove her panties as she's completely naked "you look better Blake" as he starts licking made her moan

"Oooohhhhh yes this is so good" she said as Ash continue licking her then starts fingering her womanhood made her thrill and loving it "yes yes yes" she feels herself getting wet as he keeps going then Blake was reaching her limit as her floods were released "you really enjoyed it" he said as Blake relax they start kissing then Blake lowers down and undid his boxers "Ash I should care for some action" she said to him

As she grabbed his manhood and starts stroking when she get him hard and sucks his manhood in her moth "oh oh Blake yes" Ash said as she keeps going faster Ash was stroking her long luscious hair and pinch her butt made her go faster

"Blake I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts

"Ash if you won't mind if I see your self" she asked as Ash knew what she mean as he changes to his form of a alicorn then Blake changes too as he sees her form "hey you look great in that" Ash said to her as they kiss more and making out as they are in position "you ready for this I don't want hurt you" Ash said as he told her that he don't want hurt her as she kiss him "Ash it's OK just take my pain away I'm doing this for love" as they smiled at each other as Ash kiss her and starts thrusting "oh oh oh yes Ash keep going" he keeps going as she was enjoying it more but Ash was going faster "man she is so tight and I love it" ash said

"Oh he's so good I can keep going at this all day" she said in her mind as ash was going faster more as they been going at it hours and was reaching limit "Blake I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "me too I want you in me" as he fires his seed in her those two are exhausted Blake was rubbing the medicine she bring for helping him "Ash this is amazing but I feel guilty of what..." Ash silence her with a kiss

"It's never your fault accidents happen just stop blaming yourself" ash said as Blake feels better from his kindness as she was now resting on his chest "Thanks Ash I feel much better goodnight" she kiss him and was now asleep

"Goodnight Blake" he said

 **thats it of the story hope you enjoy the first AshXBlake for the first time and I made Ash's form just like equestria girls form and I will soon be doing Ash enters the voltron legendary defenders universe crossover, along with Ash's digital adventure CH 2, Last digimaster if you had ideas let me know so enjoy the story of alicorn and faunus and to let everyone knows one thing thank you all for Reding the stories as ashxryuko27 who is one and only infinity ash**


End file.
